This present application relates generally to methods and systems for determining turbine blade deformation. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present application relates to methods and systems for measuring turbine blade deformation while the turbine is operating.
The turbine blades of industrial gas turbines, steam turbines, and aircraft engines operate in a high temperature environment, where the temperatures regularly reach between 600° C. and 1500° C. Moreover, the general trend is to increase the turbine operating temperatures to increase output and engine efficiencies. Thermal stresses placed on the turbine blades associated with these conditions are severe.
In general, turbine blades undergo high level of mechanical stress due to the forces applied via the rotational speed of the turbine. These stresses have been driven to even higher levels in an effort to accommodate turbine blade design that include higher annulus areas that yield higher output torque during operation. In addition, the desire to design turbine blade tip shrouds of greater surface area has added addition weight to the end of the turbine blade, which has further increased the mechanical stresses applied to the blades during operation. When these mechanical stresses are coupled with the severe thermal stresses, the result is that turbine blades operate at or close to the design limits of the material. Under such conditions, turbine blades generally undergo a slow deformation, which is often referred to as “metal creep.” Metal creep refers to a condition wherein a metal part slowly changes shape from prolonged exposure to stress and high temperatures. Turbine blades may deform in the radial or axial direction.
Similarly, compressor blades undergo a high level of mechanical stress due to the forces applied via the rotational speed of the compressor. As a result compressor blades also may undergo the slow deformation associated with metal creep.
As a result, the turbine blade and compressor blade failure mode of primary concern in a turbine is metal creep, and particularly radial metal creep (i.e., elongation of the turbine or compressor blade). If left unattended, metal creep eventual may cause the turbine or compressor blade to rupture, which may cause extreme damage to the turbine unit and lead to significant repair downtime. In general, conventional methods for monitoring metal creep include either: (1) attempting to predict the accumulated creep elongation of the blades as a function of time through the use of analytical tools such as finite element analysis programs, which calculate the creep strain from algorithms based on creep strain tests conducted in a laboratory on isothermal creep test bars; or (2) visual inspections and/or hand measurements conducted during the downtime of the unit. However, the predictive analytical tools often are inaccurate. And, the visual inspections and/or hand measurements are labor intensive, costly, and, often, also yield inaccurate results.
In any case, inaccurate predictions as to the health of the turbine or compressor blade, whether made by using analytical tools, visual inspection or hand measurements, may be costly. On the one hand, inaccurate predictions may allow the blades to operate beyond their useful operating life and lead to a blade failure, which may cause severe damage to the turbine unit and repair downtime. On the other hand, inaccurate predictions may decommission a turbine or compressor blade too early (i.e., before its useful operating life is complete), which results in inefficiency. Accordingly, the ability to accurately monitor the metal creep deformation of turbine and/or compressor blades may increase the overall efficiency of the turbine engine unit. Such monitoring may maximize the service life of the blades while avoiding the risk of blade failure. In addition, if such monitoring could be done without the expense of time-consuming and labor-intensive visual inspections or hand measurements, further efficiencies would be realized. Thus, there is a need for improved systems for monitoring or measuring the metal creep deformation of turbine and compressor blades.